


Fun Facts!

by jjuu1l



Series: Junior Avengers and Friends [9]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjuu1l/pseuds/jjuu1l
Summary: Just some fun facts about these characters that I wanted to post. Hope you enjoy!





	Fun Facts!

  * I originally wrote the story when I was in seventh grade (roughly 2015)
  * Katie’s name was originally Reyna with her middle name being Sara (this was before I read that canonically they had a daughter named Katie)
  * The first story I ever wrote with them had Reyna (Katie), Violet, and Virginia visiting an alternate universe and meeting the Young Avengers Team post volume 2
  * This was mainly because back then Violet had been the child of Tommy and Noh-Varr (back before I kind of realized they literally never spoke, and I only liked them together because of their similar color palettes)
  * I sometimes forget that most of these characters don’t belong to me, not so much Billy, Teddy, Kate, etc. but more just Katie, who essentially doesn’t have any kind of personality within the Marvel Universe (also my Katie is already a different kind of Katie than the one in the MU because of the fact that she just didn’t have powers until her teens)
  * Violet is the only character that has gone through multiple reiterations (every time I wrote and rewrote these characters) without a name change. Because Reyna -> Katie and Virginia -> Reyna -> Virginia -> Ginny
  * Katie’s powers have largely stayed the same through every iteration aka turning small enough to reveal her wings and small energy beams (and maybe more, only time will tell)
  * Violet and Virginia’s powers have also largely stayed the same throughout the reiterations
  * However, Katie’s appearance has changed, though now she’s blonde, she used to more closely resemble Billy.
  * I did not anticipate on having Violet’s parents be Tommy and David, which is largely why her appearance is so pale and she doesn’t exhibit many of David’s traits
  * Whenever I can, I listen to Hey Violet songs to write Violet’s scenes
  * The reason there have been so many iterations of Katie, Violet, and Virginia, and not characters like Cara, Ingrid, Nash, Jack, or David are because they were last minute additions to the story so that everyone had a character that they could relate to and could care about because representation is super important!
  * There is only one character that I wish I hadn’t added, and that is Nash, because unlike the others I have nearly nothing in common with him
  * I did not originally plan on posting Cara’s origin story but I wanted Cara and Violet’s feelings to come across more naturally built up, rather than just thrown in there for shits and giggles
  * Which brings me to my next point: Violet didn’t have a love interest until Speedsters vs. Feelings
  * While on the other hand Katie and Virginia have been love interests in every iteration
  * In ‘It Started With A Party’ after Billy catches Virginia sneaking in through the vents, the reason Billy can’t remember Virginia’s last name is because I didn’t want to come up with a different ‘fake’ last name until it was revealed that she was indeed a Chavez and also because I wanted to draw attention to the fact that Virginia’s last name was a little bit of a mystery.
  * There was one iteration of the story that I actually got 20000+ words into and sent to another YA fanfiction writer Khirsah (who I literally love so much, they’re so freaking talented holy shit) who actually reviewed it and made me very aware that I know nothing about how New York City works, which is partially why most of the characters are seen in more ‘rural’ type areas instead of in the heart of New York City.
  * Violet used to be my least favorite character because of some changes made in the last iteration
  * I have only read a handful of Marvel Comics, and because of this I rely heavily on Wikipedia and the internet to research characters to make sure I’m portraying them correctly (unless your name is David Alleyne and then I really just want to read all the comics you’re in and I have done almost no research on you)
  * If anyone ever wants to scream about these characters with me, my tumblr is galifreygirl357 and I will 100% scream about these characters with y’all
  * Finally, I would like to just say that comments are 2/3s of what fuels me to write new chapters and put out the best work that I can. I appreciate everyone who’s ever written a comment and posted it because it genuinely makes my day.




End file.
